Camera Shy
by CSM
Summary: Future Fic. Five times Finn took a picture of Rachel and the one time Rachel took a picture of Finn.


**Title: Camera Shy**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: Future Finchel. Five times Finn took a picture of Rachel and the one time Rachel took a picture of Finn.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

**AN: This was inspired by a prompt on finchel-prompts on tumblr.**

* * *

**Camera Shy**

* * *

Finn looks through at the tiny pixilated screen and grins, his mother was a genius. Buying him a small digital camera as a gift for graduating college was a brilliant idea.

Finn grins as the next picture of Rachel pops up on the screen and this time she's sitting on the couch her head thrown back as she laughs at whatever Santana is telling her. He then smirks when he sees the next picture of Rachel pops up on the screen but this time it's zoomed up on her ass. What? He was simply testing out the camera's zoom at the time anyway.

He hears a small snore come from the bed and it reminds him why he had pulled out the camera in the first place. He smiles when he sees Rachel sprawled out on the bed tangled in the sheets, her face pressed to the pillow a large spot of drool gathering right under her cheek.

She is the fucking cutest thing ever.

Finn smiles as he fiddles with the camera focusing it on Rachel's face and snapping a few pictures, knowing she's probably going to kill him when she sees this. He zooms out about to take a full picture or Rachel tiny body practically engulfed by their duvet when Rachel releases a loud sigh and rolls over to his side of the bed the comforter being left behind. Finn groans when he sees that Rachel is only wearing one of her little pink tank tops and with her matching white and pink Minnie Mouse spanks. But these spanks are a little bit tinier that normal, and Finn can see the curve of her ass cheeks peeking out and before he knows what he's doing he's snapping a few pictures of Rachel's sleeping form.

He should not be _this _ turned on by her Minnie Mouse underwear it seems so wrong, but he can't help it if his girl has a killer ass, with sexy legs to go with it. He smiles when he looks at his last photo, the light just catches Rachel's face and she looks so serene and peaceful.

When Rachel suddenly shifts in her sleep again her entire body stretching as she slowly wakes, Finn quickly snaps a few pictures before he slides the camera into his front pocket, and smiles as Rachel slowly opens her eyes and looks at him lazily.

"Hey, you." She says her voice punctuated with a yawn as she rolls over and stretches yet again, "Why are you standing all the way over there? Come join me."

Finn grins slipping off his jeans in anticipation, she doesn't need to tell him twice. He crawls over her body receiving a squeal then a giggle in response.

ii.

"Finn! Get that thing out of my face."

Finn chuckles as he snaps a few more pictures of Rachel's scowling face, her glasses perched on her nose and her hair bundled up on top her head. She's currently studying her lines for her very _first_ Broadway show, and she's sitting in the large arm chair in the living room dressed in one of her grey pyjamas shorts covered in little pink hearts and Finn's old hoodie from high school. She looks adorable as hell which is why Finn pulled out his camera in the first place.

"You practicing for when you get hounded by the paparazzi Rach?" Finn teases, knowing she usually not _this_ annoyed when he goes snapping pictures at her.

"I'm trying to learn my lines Finn and you flashing that damn thing in my face is not helping me!" Rachel snaps angrily.

Finn frowns at the pure venom in her tone, seeing right through her though, he places his camera on the table and moves to crouch in front of her placing his hand on her knee soothingly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rachel grumbles brushing off his hands and holding up her highlighted script, "Can you just leave me alone so I can focus on this?"

"Baby." Finn says soothingly not at all deterred by her tone, and his heart slowly aches as he watches Rachel slowly breakdown.

Finn quickly gets up sliding into the arm chair and pulls Rachel into his arms, "Oh, Rach talk to me."

"What if I can't do it? What If I've been fooling myself for the past 22 years thinking I can do this, but in reality I'm just setting myself up for _massive_ failure?" Rachel bemoans burying her face in his shoulders.

"Rachel, this is what you've been working towards your whole life. This is what 4 years of NYADA prepared you for. You can do this. I know you can, and you know you can." Finn says softly, running his fingers through her hair, "You've got this in the bag babe. It's time to let the world see, what I've been seeing since I was 15 years old."

"All these years and you still believe in me, even more than I believe in myself." Rachel says her voice full of awe.

"I'm your biggest fan, Rach"

iii.

"Finn Hudson, don't you dare." Rachel warns, her reflection glaring back at him.

She's standing front of their mirror in only her pink sheer bra and matching thongs. They are suppose to be getting ready for Kurt and Adam's engagement party, but Finn took one look at Rachel's attire and got a better idea.

He holds up his camera zooming in on her face, her long brown hair is flowing down her back as she looks over her shoulder at him, "You look gorgeous babe. Let me take a few, you can look at them. Then, I'll delete them, I promise."

As he says this though he's snapping close ups of her face, and her almost naked back, her long brown hair hiding her bra strap. Rachel glares at him, "Finn, I can hear you taking pictures."

"They are close ups, your ass is not in the picture." Finn promises.

He then zooms out taking a full body picture of her, biting his lip at the image of her naked round ass staring back at him, the strap of her thongs, that disappear between her cheeks, enhancing the curve of her ass.

"You're such a liar." Rachel with a shake of her head. She then puts on a bright smile, putting her hand on her hip as she turns her body slightly to face him, the cup of her bra now in the picture, "These are to be removed from camera, and to remain on that SD card _only_."

Finn grins as he hangs off their bed, tilting the camera upward as he takes a shot of Rachel from the floor. He knew he could convince her to take these. Rachel loves his impromtu photoshoots, she tells him its good practice. Although, she's never allowed him to take pictures like this.

"The camera loves you babe."

Rachel laughs wholeheartedly at that, as he snaps a picture of her mid laugh, "Are you sure it's not just the camera man?"

"Him too." Finn agrees with a grin.

Rachel smiles at him mischeviously, she glance at the clock on their nightside briefly, before she bends her arms, unhooking the clasp of her bra. Finn's eyes widen at her movement, he was hoping to coax her into this type of shoot, but he never expected her to do it on her own. The bra drops to the floor and Finn groans in approval. Rachel giggles turning her body so that he has a side profile of her, she places her hand over her bare breast and looks across at him through her eyelashes.

"Fuck, you're hot." Finn mutters. He snaps a few pictures, then stops so he can adjust himself in his tightening boxers.

Rachel smiles as she takes a seat on the ottoman in front of her dresser. Finn gulps when she faces him, spreading her legs as she leans forward, placing her hands between her legs. She grips the ottoman and looks up at Finn, shaking her hair so that is falls in front of her bare breasts, "How's this?"

"Good." Finn stutters out, snapping yet another picture.

Rachel bites her lip as she gathers her hair up on top of her head, her breast bouncing enticingly at Finn. Finn gapes at her, instead of holding up the camera, he palms his crotch trying to easy some of his discomfort.

"Aren't you going to take my picture?" Rachel asks innocently, but there is the barest hint of a blush along her chest, indicating she's just as turned on as Finn.

Finn nods mutely and takes another picture of her. Rachel then releases her hair, letting it cascade down her back. She then cups her breasts, slowly massaging them. She throws back her head releasing soft moans, each time she squeezes her breasts.

"Mmm…Finn." Rachel moans softly.

Finn's camera clatters to the bed and he makes his way towards Rachel in two quick strides. He goes to grab her hand and pull her in for a kiss, when she places a hand against his chest, stopping him.

"Uh-huh. The camera man doesn't touch. He's only allowed to watch." Rachel says cheekily, moaning as she pinches her nipple.

"Rach, you're killing me." Finn whines. He palms himself yet again, as he watches Rachel begin to squirm on her seat, tugging and pinching her nipple with one hand. Her other hand slowly caressing her bare leg.

"You wanted to play camera man, babe." Rachel says pointedly. She gasps when her finger tips just barely graze her already soaked panties, "No touching."

"Fuck." Finn hisses out as takes a step back and collapses onto their bed, his eyes still trained on Rachel's hand.

"Oh god." Rachel moans as she tugs her panties aside and slips two fingers between her folds, her other hand still massaging her breasts, "So…ooh….soo good."

Finn licks his lips, his own hand going past the waistband of his boxers as he starts to rub his harden cock, "Don't stop baby, think of my cock slowly moving in and out of you."

Rachel gasps at his words, her eyes flying open. Finn knows how much the dirty talk turns her on, sure enough she starts moving her hips, slipping a third finger between her folds. Her hips rocking against her fingers as they move in and out.

"Finn."

"That's it baby….don't stop" Finn coaxes as he squeezes his cock, trying to release some of the tension in his own body, "Come for me, Rach. I'm gonna fuck you so good."

His words are all the encouragement she needs and he watches as Rachel's back arches and she moans out his name as she comes, her fingers moving rapidly in and out of her folds.

"Wow." Rachel gasps out.

Before she can catch her breath, Finn stalks over to her and scoopes her up in his arms. He throws her onto theor bed, crawling over her body, his hands going to her thongs, "Now its my turn to touch."

iv.

"You know, the whole point of us buying those disposable cameras, is so that our guess can use them to take pictures _for_ us." Rachel points out with a laugh as she takes a sip of her champange glass.

"Well, I want a roll with just pictures of my wife." Finn responds easily as he takes a few close ups of Rachel.

"That's what you said two disposable cameras ago. " Rachel points out, but despite her words, she turns her head and rests her chin on her left hand. The flash from the camera reflecting off her rings.

Finn grins as he takes a few more pictures of her, when Rachel takes the camera from him, and places it on the table, he frowns. She then takes his hand pulling them up,"Now, can your wife request a dance with her husband?"

Finn smiles his heart warming at her words, "My wife is the only one who could get me on the dance floor."

"Good, you're the only one she wants to dance with." Rachel says softly as she wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him close and hums in approveable as the both sway to the music.

"I can't believe we're actually married." Rachel whispers.

"Third times the charm right?" Finn jokes.

Rachel just rolls her eyes in response, as she rests her head on his chest, "I was just as nervous walking down the aisle as I was 6 years ago when I first saw you in city hall."

"Well, you took my breath away both times." Finn says sincerely. He places a kiss on the top of her head, "I've been the luckiest guy in the world for the past 7 years."

"I feel the same way." Rachel responds, looking up at him, "I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too, wife." Finn says with a smile as he leans down to kiss her softly.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

"Good, because I'll never get tired of saying it."

"Oh my god. I think I just lost all my dinner." A familiar disgusted voice calls out, behind them.

"Go away, Santana." Rachel calls out, not even breaking eye contact with Finn, "I want to make out with my husband."

v.

"If I so much as hear a shutter go off, I'm going to kill you." Rachel hisses out angrily.

"You're going to need to get up first to kill me." Finn teases, taking a step back when Rachel tries to make a swipe for him.

They are currently in their living room, Rachel had decided she wanted to sit in Finn's bean bag chair, that he's had for ages. The only problem is that, Rachel is currently 9 months pregnant and twice her usual size, so when she sunk into the bean bag chair, she _really_ sunk in. After sitting in it all of three minutes, she suddenly claimed she needed to use the bathroom yet again, but when she tried to get out of the chair, she just _couldn't_. She thus had to call Finn for help.

That is the image Finn walks in on, Rachel stuck in the bean bag chair, hands and legs flailing as she tries to get out with no luck.

"Finn! I called you to help me out, not take pictures!" Rachel growls, "You're the worst husband in the world."

"You know Rach, if you want me to help you out of that chair, you should really start treating me better." Finn teases, as he pulls out his phone.

"Finn! I told you no pictures!" Rachel snaps, she tries to grab one of the throw pillows that's resting next to the bean bag chair, but she can't move far enough to grab it, "Fuck!"

"What happened no foul language in front of the baby?" Finn says with a smirk, as he takes another picture of Rachel, this time of her glaring up at him.

"Finn, get me out of this fucking chair!" Rachel screams at him, her arms going up yet again.

"I'm beginning to think, we should raise the amount in the swear jar," Finn says seriously, he moves over to Rachel's side and mock whispers to Rachel's stomach, "Emily, Mommy's such a potty mouth."

"Finn! My bladder is about to explode, so unless you want me to ruin your favourite chair. I suggest you get me out of this fucking chair."

"Even with you cursing like a sailor, you still aren't very intimidating with that big belly." Finn says affectionately, as he snaps one last picture, effectively doging Rachel's leg.

"Finn!"

"Coming, dear." Finn teases. He walks up to Rachel, looking down at her in amusement, "Now, remember I'm here to help you and there is no need…"

He yelps in pain, when Rachel's foot collides with his shin, "Shut up and help me up!"

"Bossy and violent." Finn mutters as he bends over, grasping Rachel by the shoulders and tugging her into a standing position.

"You're such an ass." Rachel snaps.

She elbows him the the gut before she stalks off, ignoring Finn's groans of pain, "Those pictures better be deleted off you phone by the time I get back. Or else, _you_ are going in the swear jar."

Finn rubs his side in pain, wincing when the bathroom door slams a few seconds later, "One more week Hudson, you can do it."

vi.

She wakes up to the sound of birds chirming on her window still, it's a change from the usual cries from their new born daughter, begging to be fed or changed. Rachel yawns, stretching out her aching body, still recovering from labour earlier that week. She rolls on her side, hoping to have a few moments of peace with her husband, but frowns when she sees his side of the bed empty.

She looks across at the baby bassinet and sure enough their daughter is missing as well. Rachel yawns again as she slips out of bed, in search for her family. When she steps into the living room a few minutes later, she gasps at the sight before her. Finn is sitting on the couch, his head thrown back, fast a sleep, while their daughter Emily is snuggled up on his chest sound a sleep as well. Finn's hand is cupping Emily's bottom protectively, his fingers spaning almost all over her back. Finn's large frame dwarfing the newborn's tiny body even more. The baby is high on Finn's chest, so his lips are just barely grazing the top of Emily's head.

Rachel grabs Finn's camera that is on the coffee table, quickly taking a few pictures of the sleeping pair. The sounds of the shutters closing, slowly waking Finn up. He looks across at Rachel sleepily, his hand stroking the baby's back gently.

"She woke up a few hours ago, " Finn says sleeply, "She only needed to be changed, I didn't want to wake you. We must have fell asleep out here."

Rachel smiles as she crawls onto the couch, snuggling up against Finn, resting her head next to his, kissing him softly, "Do you want me to take her, so you can get some sleep?"

Finn shakes his head, "No, not yet. Snuggle with us?"

"Always," Rachel says with a smile. She shifts so that she's pressed up against him, her legs thrown over his as she places her head on his chest looking at their sleepign daughter, "Is it wrong that I want to just spend all day looking at her?"

"Not anymore wrong, than me wanting to hold her and never let go."

"We did that, Finn." Rachel says softly, her voice full of awe.

It's been three days and she still can't get over how amazing their daughter is.

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**


End file.
